


A Little Fight

by Youonlygetone



Category: black lightning - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youonlygetone/pseuds/Youonlygetone
Summary: Anissa and Grace get into a fight at Zoe B party.





	A Little Fight

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote awhile ago that I’ve just got around to uploading.

“Really Grace you’re really gonna keeping walking away from me. I’m trying to talk to you.” Anissa says as she chases after a fast walking Grace. Damn her long legs, but also damn her long legs. 

“So now you want to talk to me? When it’s convenient for you. What do you want me to say Anissa?” Grace huffs out angrily. 

“A ‘Hi Anissa’ would be nice.”

Grace scoffs and stops abruptly nearly colliding with Anissa as she turns around to face her “Hi Anissa.” She quickly turns back around “Bye Anissa. Why don’t you go hang out with that singer, you looked real busy with her.”

“Oh so that’s what this is about? Why you’re so angry with me, you’re jealous aren’t you?” 

Grace stops again, but this time all hell breaks loose “You know what! You don’t get to make me out to be the bad guy when you were the one who ghosted me. I called, texted, Hell I sent a fucking email, but I didn’t hear a word from you. I waited and waited but you never showed.” Grace stops when she sees that she’s drawing a crowd from her outburst “Just leave me alone, like you have been doing.” Grace swiftly turns back around, leaving a shocked Anissa behind. 

Grace already knows she’s going to get an earful from her boss for the scene she just caused, so she rushes to the bathroom to clean herself up. To give herself a moment to breathe. Bursting into the bathroom, gripping onto the countertop, she looks at herself in the mirror as tears build at the brim of her eyes. She angrily wipes at them before they can fall with a tissue. She can’t fall apart now, especially at work. She blows out her nose and pats her clothes down, making sure her clothes look presentable, not leaving a wrinkle in sight. She takes a deep breath to calm her heart, and quell her anxiety. She can’t shift while she’s at this party. Anissa can never know who she is. What she is. She pulls open the door ready to face her consequences and ignore Anissa the whole night.


End file.
